1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to defrosting windows and vehicles using the same, particularly, to a defrosting window based on carbon nanotubes and a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Good visibility through the windows of a vehicle is critical for safe driving. In the morning of winter days, the windows of the vehicles often have a thin layer of frost. The frost on the windows could badly affect the driver's visibility. Therefore, it is necessary to scrape the frost off the windows of the vehicle before driving.
To get rid of the frost on the windows of the vehicles, a conductive paste of metal powder is coated on the windows to form a conductive layer. A voltage is applied to the conductive layer to generate heat and melt the frost. However, the conductive layer is not a whole structure formed on the surface of the vehicle windows. Thus, the conductive layer can shed from the vehicle windows, which will badly affect the defrosting process.
What is needed, therefore, is a defrost window with good defrosting effect, and a vehicle using the same.